The present disclosure relates to a sliding door for a vehicle, in particular for a motor vehicle.
A sliding door for motor vehicles is known from EP 1 721 768 A1 which has a guide rail at its inner side. A sliding carriage is longitudinally displaceably supported on the guide rail. The sliding door furthermore includes a hinge bow which is rotatably supported at the sliding carriage and at a body flange or at another body part.